My Life In Seussical
by Hanbaba
Summary: When Kathy makes a wish to get 'More in character' she finds herself living the show. But what happens when her friends pop up and warn her about a character's dark side? And can she escape Seuss in time?
1. The Spying Seuss

_A/N: Welcome! Hi, this is my first Seussical story! This is my take on it and it was inspired by Seussetta's story. So thanks for the inspiration! This will be loosely based on the musical with some original chapters here and there. So Kathy is based off my best friend, so I dedicate Kathy to my best friend! Love ya Izzy! Without further ado, let the story begin!_

* * *

**My Life In Seussical**

_**By Hanna Crowe**_

**Prologue**

**The Spying Seuss**

* * *

"I had a sister?!" Jojo said. Jojo Mayor was sitting on he over-stuffed couch with his mother and father. He thought he'd get in trouble with all his thinks. But right now, he wished that he was getting yelled at for thinking. Jojo was an only child and this piece of news changed his whole life.

"Yes," a guilty Mrs Lisa Mayor, "And what's more, you're also adopted."

"What?! Why?!" Jojo yelled. This was too many bombshells for one boy to handle.

"After I had my first daughter, I felt so guilty giving her away that I went and adopted another child around her age, when I married your father. I think you were about 2 when we adopted you. I'm so sorry Jojo."

"We were only about 22 at the time, we were lucky that we could raise you though," Mr Adam Mayor said, trying to comfort his son.

Jojo slumped down. "So, I have a long-lost sister? Where is she?"

"In the real world," Lisa said, her heart was racing, she knew that Jojo would be heart broken by the end of the conversion. There was no easy way to tell him this. Jojo was shocked. No one he knew went to the real world and came back the same. He was worried for his sister. Jojo was scared too, he didn't want his sister to live in the real world. Everyone in Seuss knows that there are two worlds, their world, and our world. Almost everyone has gone to the real world, and they didn't like it.

"What more could go wrong?" Jojo whined. Lisa took this as a chance to tell him what she wanted her son to do.

"I want you to spy on her, in the real world," Lisa told Jojo. Jojo was getting more shocked by the minute.

"We think it'd be good for you too," Adam said.

Jojo was shocked. How could his parents do this to him? "How? Mum and Dad, if I can even call you two that anymore. How would it be good for me?" Jojo said, getting really upset.

"Your Mother and I met in the real world, it would broaden your horizons. Besides, it'd only be for a year," Adam said.

"So, you want me to get close to your daughter and my 'Sister'?" Jojo asked.

His mum and dad nodded grimly. Jojo could agree it was the right thing to do, but why hadn't they told him any sooner?

"We tracked down the school your sister goes to, her name is Katherine Anderson, you'll more than likely be in her classes and such," Lisa said.

"Did you use the cat's magic to do that?" Jojo asked.

"Yes, we had to, it's to make sure you can do what you need to do," Adam said.

"And you'll be getting some of the magic too," Lisa said.

This made Jojo really excited. Having magic, especially the Cat in the Hat's magic is strictly off limits to kids unless there's a really good reason. And getting magic to use without parents around is even better. But when his parents explained it was for after he gained Katherine's trust, is when he can use it.

Jojo instantly hatched a plan. When he gain Katherine's trust, he would take her to Who, give her some magic, and she can choose what to do with it. It was fool-proof.

* * *

"Okay, remember, your name here is 'Andrew Ford'. You must get as close to Katherine as possible. And don't run out if magic or you'll have to wait till the end of the year to visit home. Love you Jojo," Lisa said, kissing Jojo's cheek as he got dropped off at the school's front gate.

"Bye mum, see you soon," Jojo said as he mother left him there.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it. More coming soon on Kathy and the magic causing mayhem for Jojo and Kathy! Stay tuned!_


	2. Shooting Star

_A/N: Welcome to the first chapter! I will try to update this as much as I can, but you know, if life gets in the way...Anyway, I will try to get it done! Okay, enough blabber. Chapter One!_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Shooting Star._**

**_Kathy's POV_**

* * *

I gasped as I saw the names on the list.

_Thomas Champion-The Cat_

_Andrew Ford-Jojo_

_James West-Horton_

_Katherine Anderson-Gertrude Mcfuzz_

_Helga Shone, Angie Hendrie, Kristen Woods-Bird Girls_

I was so excited! Over a week ago I had auditioned for my school musical, Seussical, and I got a lead! One of my firsts! I go to a performing arts boarding school, so getting into the musical is basically guaranteed, but getting a lead is even rarer.

I like the look of this cast as well. My only issue with this cast, is James. Okay, so maybe we went out for a while (Hell, he was the one who convinced me to audition for a lead in the first place!) and now I have to pretend to be in love with him. Argh! This is so not going to end well! But at least Andrew got Jojo. I love him so much! Even though he's only been here for a little while (Like, four weeks I think), he's like an older brother to me (they're using a tall, older Jojo just for comical fun). I turned around to see my best friend Gen, she got really excited and hugged me tightly.

"Wow Kathy! Your first lead! This is amazing! We should go watch Misfits with Amy and celebrate!" she said in an excited tone. I love Gen and Amy. They're my roommates and best friends. They're identical twins with copper flowing hair and big grey eyes. They're very tall for their age and they both have perfect while teeth. Me? I'm short, clumsy, braces on my teeth and I have curly blonde hair that sticks up everywhere. Oh well, guess we can't all be perfect like the twins.

Gen linked her arm around mine and we dragged me back to our room. "Yo! Amy! Guess who got Gertrude?" Gen said as we walked through the door. Amy looked up from the book she was reading.

"Our Kathy?" she said, excitedly.

"Yep!" Gen and I said together.

After a lot of screaming for joy and talking, calling my mum and dad, (And homework hour) we had to go to bed. I couldn't sleep though. I was too nervous. I was freaking out about staying in character. It's my downfall in acting. I can stay in character, but I have the attention span of a goldfish. I can barely focus for more than an hour at a time, let alone a two hour show. And Gertrude is a really hard character. I sighed heavily, I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

The first rehearsal was all the leads. We had a huge read-through. Unfortunately, I had to sit next to James to do our little 'love' scene with the elephant bird. Of course we hadn't spoken since we broke up so that was so awkward. And I was very scattered too. Neither of us wanted to do it, but for some reason, we made it work. Of course it will take a lot more than just a show to repair any scars left over from our break-up.

"Maybe you should've gotten Jojo," Andrew said, "You could've done as much thinking as you like." Of course everyone laughed. Even me. It was funny and it put me in a better mood. But I was having so much trouble with Gertrude, she's a complex character. Normally whenever I get a big part, I try to base them off someone that I know so I can work out their personality. Gertrude is clumsy, is really self-cconscious, nervous and very shy, though she really love Horton. But, of course, I can't find anyone like that. Not anyone I know personally anyway. But what I really want to know, is what kind of person would Jojo really be if he was real. What would they call 'Thinking' in the real world? Andrew does play a great Jojo though.

"What's the matter Kathy?" Amy asked, coming over to my bed. It was almost ten and I was dying of exhaustion. My bed is right by the window (Lucky for me, I love watching the stars as I fall asleep.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," I said, dreamily.

Amy gave me a slight push. "You're Gertrude! Not Jojo," she joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, getting under my covers, everything that had happened today rushed through my head. Nothing was going right. I was having trouble with the Seuss concept, my character and her relationships.

I looked out the window and saw a shooting star. I wish I could go to Seuss, to get the role of Gertrude perfect.

I sighed heavily, and pulled the blankets over my head, hoping a good nights sleep would help.

* * *

_A/N: Here you go! I'm really enjoying writing this story so far! In between Rehearsals for 'The King and I', auditions and school work, I think I'm doing pretty good! The next chapter will feature a song! Yay! Catch ya later!_


	3. Welcome To Seuss

_A/N: This will be the first chapter to have a song (which I do not own, sadly) and I will try to limit one or two songs per chapter. Okay, without further ado, I bring you, chapter two!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome To Seuss.**

**Kathy's POV**

* * *

I didn't wake up in my bed the next day. In fact, I didn't know if I was still dreaming. All I could see was a red and white striped hat, which matched my clothes. Orange and white striped baggy short sleeved top, red and yellow striped skirt that went to just above my knee, white knee high socks, pink high tops, and a red backpack. My normally curly hair was dead straight and went down to my shoulder blades and my face felt tight, so I was probably wearing make-up.

I stood up. A single light shone down on me. Before I picked up the hat, I looked at it, curiously. I grabbed the rim and picked it up, at the same time, a boy, a little older and taller than me and looked a lot like Andrew picked up the hat.

"Now this is a very unusual hat," he said in a deep voice, sounding just like Andrew.

"I wonder what's under, a hat such as that," I said to the boy._ Why the hell was I talking in rhyme?_

He looked up at me. He looked just like Andrew. Pale face, scruffy brown hair, tall, hazel eyes and a cheeky grin. Eh, I'll just call him Andrew until I find out his real name.

"It could be a creature they call Grazat," he said.

"Who balances things on its head," I said.

"Cause it's flat," we said at the same time, smiling.

Andrew thought for a second, "Or a stripe loving pipester from upper mount bat." He paused, wanting me to say something.

I thought hard for a second, looking at the familiar hat. "Or a sort of a kind of hat-wearing..."

An animal swooped under the hat and stood up. "Cat!" He said, way too excited. This guy needs to cut back on sugar and caffeine. He grinned at me and Andrew.

"I can see you both have great minds for your age. Why one think..."

_What's a think?_

"And you've dragged me off a page. Now I'm here, there's no telling what may insue, with a cat such as me, and thinkers like you two!" He said as a pop beat began playing in the background. The Cat grabbed mine and Andrew's hands.

"Oh the thinks you can think! Oh the thinks you can think! If you're willing to try!" The Cat said, pulling us around, excited. I knew this was a bad idea, but it could be fun.

"Think invisible ink!" Andrew sung.

"Or a think with a stink!" I sung.

"Or a stare through the sky!" All three of us sung together. The Cat pulled is along as he sung, "If you open your mind, all the thinks you'll find, lining up to get lose!"

The Cat looked at us, nodding, "Oh the thinks you can think!" Andrew and I sung together.

"When you think about Seuss!" The cat, Andrew and I sung, the while area we were in lighting up.

Seuss! I must in living Seussical. This ought to be easy. But how did I get here? And more importantly, how do I get out?

All these crazy, colourful people crowded around the Cat, Andrew and me, and we were all dancing the same choreography. "Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!" We all sung. When did I learn all this?

"Oh the thinks you can think, Any thinker who thinks, Can come up with a few!" The large group of animals sung.

"Oh the thinks you can think!" I sung. What was I doing?!

"Think a trip on a ship . To the Vipper of Vipp! Or to Solla Sollew!" The chorus sung around us. In perfect tune, I might add.

The Cat turned to Andrew and I and grinned, "Think of beautiful Schlopp ..."

"With a cherry on top!" Andrew sung.

"You don't need an excuse!" I sung along with the chorus. "Oh, the thinks you can think! When you think about Seuss! Seuss, Seuss, Seuss. Hmm."

An elephant came in front of us. He oddly reminded me of James. "Think of an elephant, up in a tree!" he sung with James' Baritone voice.

A pair of people, who looked very in love walked up next to the elephant, "Think of a person too tiny to see," they sung in perfect harmony. I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that to love.

A beautiful pink and blue bird with a small tail stood on the other side of the elephant, "Think of a bird with a one feather tail!" she sung prettily.

"Going on adventure down a dangerous trail! Oh!" The chorus sung getting slightly closer to Andrew and I.

The elephant, people and the pretty bird had disappeared. A very feathery bird came up to where the elephant was standing "Think a bird who flies off on a spree!" She sung in a very diva-ish voice.

A brown kangaroo with a joey in her pouch stood next to the feathery bird. "Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be!" She sung.

A large man in a green uniform and yellow rod stood next to the feathery bird, "Think of a general crazy for war!" He sung in a deep voice.

The Cat squeezed my hand and pulled me and Andrew close together. "Think of something horrible and hairy!" He sung as chills spread through my body.

The rest of the chorus came around us and joined the cat, "Something sinister and scary. That you never dared to think of before!" They sung as it got very dark.

They all crowded around us. "Think of nobody here. And the feeling of fear. And the darkness of night. Oooh Oooh... All alone in your room. As you're facing your doom..." They trailed off. Oh god, what's gonna happen?

"Think a glimmer of light!" The Cat said as the whole area lit up. I sighed with relief.

"Aah Aah!" The chorus sung as they drifted away from us.

"But I hope you're prepared. To be scareder than scared!" The Cat grinned in a cheeky way.

"'Cause this ain't mother goose!" The chorus chimed in.

"Think right over the brink!" The Cat sung squeezing my hand so tight I couldn't feel it.

"When you think about Seuss!" The while chorus sung again. When does this song finish? Dear gosh.

"Seu-u-u-u-u. Seu... Seu... Seu-u-u-uss Seuss! Seu-u-u-u-u! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!" The chorus sung. CAN THIS SONG JUST FINISH ALREADY?!

"An unusual story will soon be unfurled

Of an elephant trying to save a small world.

And children from that world who have Thinks just like you two!" The Cat said to Andrew and I.

"Just think!" Everyone, including me, sung.

"From the Planet of Who!" A bunch of people who stood like penguins sung.

"And the smallest of small," Andrew and I sung at the same time.

"To the jungle of Nool," a crowd of animals sung.

"And the largest of all..." The elephant sung.

"You think You think And think and think and think and think and think

And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think and think and think And think and think and think! and think!" Everyone sung at the same time.

"Just think! Oh, the thinks you can think. Think and wonder and dream- Far and wide as you dare!" Everyone sung. Group parts, that's got to mean the song will be over soon right?

"Oh, the thinks you can think!" The Cat, Andrew and I sung.

"When your thinks have run dry, In the blink of an eye, There's another think there! If you open your mind, Oh, the thinks you will find Lining up to get loose! Oh, the thinks you can think, Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think! Oh, the thinks you can think!" We all sung while doing this crazy dance in perfect timing. Which is funny because I'm not a dancer.

"Oh, the thinks you can think

When you think about Seuss!

When you think about Seuss!

When you think about Seuss!

Seu-u-u-u Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss!

Seu ... Seu.. Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!

Seu-u-u-u Seuss! Seuss! Seuss!

Seu-u-u-uss Seuss!

Seuss! Seuss!

Seu-u-u-u-u Seu ... Seu ... Seuss!

Seuss! Seuss!" The chorus finished.

"Seuss!" Andrew and I said as the music finished. (_Finally!_). The whole area turned black, though I could see Andrew.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I tried, not amazing, but it works. Right?! Anyway, the next chapter is written up so I will get that out as soon as I can._


	4. Meeting The Animals

_A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You're all awesome! I'm sorry this took so long, I was in hospital for a bit. I'm okay now, but that put a spanner in the works (Now I have 3 tests to catch up on :/). But it's now school holidays so I'm trying to write another chapter before the end of the month._

_I recently saw Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and it sparked the idea of Andrew/Jojo and Kathy saying stuff at the same time. Also, this chapter will feature 'Horton Hears A Who'. A beautiful song, which I do not own. But if I owned Seussical, Gertrude and I would be best friends, Jojo would be my little brother, Horton would be my guy-best friend and the Cat would be the person I cause trouble with :D. Oh, and I'd spread butter side down just to annoy Schmitz_

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Meeting the Animals**_

_**Kathy's POV**_

* * *

I looked around, slowly, very, very slowly, a jungle was coming to life, I looked to Andrew. "Andrew?" I said carefully.

"Kathy! Good, I'm glad you're okay!" Andrew said, hugging me.

I squeezed him, scared to death. Despite the fact that I have an idea on what's going on, I don't want to take any chances. I trust Andrew and I hope he trusts me back. "Where are we? And why are we here?" I asked, looking around. I could see some silhouettes of trees, a river and flowers appearing, though the rest of the scenery was still to come through in the blackness.

"I can answer everything, but first thing's first. I know who your real mum is," Andrew said.

What? I knew I was adopted, my parents have always been very open about it. But Andrew is toying with some very sensitive feelings if he's lying. In hearing this I felt my wrist where I wear my bracelet. My wrist was bare, where's my bracelet? I began panicking. That bracelet is the most valuable thing I own.

As if Andrew was reading my mind, he pulled out a bracelet just like mine. I could tell it wasn't mine though because his was gold. "I know you're missing yours. It's back in the real world, so it's safe. But this one's mine. You have one just like it yeah?" Andrew asked. I nodded dumbly. "Well, this was given to me by my mum."

"You're kidding," I said, almost in tears. Does this mean what I think it means? Is Andrew really my brother?

Andrew slipped the bracelet into his pocket. "I'm not, second, my names not Andrew. It's Jojo," Andrew (Well, Jojo) said.

"Wait, so you're Jojo, you know my real mum. And you're my brother? Okay, that is kinda creepy. Where are we though?" I asked.

Jojo smiled. He knew I was smart enough to figure it out myself. "Adoptive brother," he corrected. "Trust me, finding out you were my sister is a long story. Weren't you listening to the song? We're in the world of Seuss!" Jojo laughed. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's certainly, very, ummm," I said, looking at my clothes and Andrew's clothes, which had the same colour and pattern scheme as my clothes, except he was in shorts. "Colourful?"

Jojo just laughed. "You should see Who, it's not that much better," he said. He grabbed my hand. "Come on, I have a feeling you need to see this."

Jojo took me along to the blue sparkling river. I could see the elephant splashing about in it.

"What are we doing here?" I hissed, I had a feeling we should be quiet.

"You'll see..." said Jojo. The Cat reappeared. Oh great, this could take a while.

"Our story begins, With a very strange sound -The drums of a jungle...Beginning to pound." The Cat said, walking around as the area began to light up. I could see a colourful jungle and a Crystal clear river.

I could hear the deep beat of jungle drums as the Cat continued talking, "Now, imagine a sky."

"We'll imagine bright blue!" Jojo and I said together. I had to hold back giggles. I mean, come on, it was so perfectly in time, we could've planned it. I could tell Jojo was thinking the same thing.

"It's the Jungle of Nool!" The Cat grinned

"Near the River Walloo!" Jojo said.

Three different coloured birds came up to around the elephant, one orange, one green, one blue. "That's Horton, and the birds around him are known as 'The Bird Girls'," Jojo whispered to me. He got up, "Come on, we're going up to him. Oh and he think my name's Andrew, so just go along with it."

I nodded, dumbly. Not long ago, I thought his name was Andrew as well. I got dragged into the river. I had to toss my backpack off to the side so the contents wouldn't get wet. I wonder what's in it anyway.

"Hey! Horton!" Jojo said, leading me into the lukewarm water. I will admit this, it was a nice day to swim in the river, even if I am wearing three layers of clothing. They would probably dry in no time anyway.

Horton wrapped his trunk around Jojo, I guess that's how elephants give hugs. "Hello Andrew, how have you been? It's been a while since you've been here," he said, sounding just like James. Even acting like James.

"I've been good, this is Kathy, she's a friend from school," Jojo said, grabbing my hand.

Why does he use the name 'Andrew'? Is he hiding something?

Horton smiled, "Any friend of Andrew's is a friend of mine," he said, holding out his trunk for me to shake.

It was weird but I shook it anyway. "Nice to meet you Horton. How do you know Andrew?" I asked, smiling my best 'First Impressions Are Important' smile.

"Andrew often comes to the river to take a break. There are lots of relaxing songs played around here," Horton said as a drum began playing. The bird girls that were near the river began singing (Or harmonising? Is that what you'd call it?).

"What's life like in Nool?" I asked, interested.

Horton smiled and splashed a little in the water. "You're about to find out," he winked.

Huh?

"Who who wah dah. Who who who wah dah dah dah. Who who wah dah

Who who who wah dah," the Bird Girls sung.

"Who who wah dah. Who who who wah dah dah dah. Who who wah dah. Who who who wah dah," The animals of Nool sung.

"Who who wah dah. Who who who wah dah dah dah. Who who wah dah. Who who," Everyone, including Jojo and I, sung. Oh great. More random singing. When did I learn these lyrics anyway?

The Cat reappeared. where does he keep going? "Now think of an elephant lumbering through."

"Who who wah dah. Who who who wah dah dah dah," Everyone sung

"Horton?" I asked.

"Yes, Horton!" The Cat said, excited.

"Horton Hears a Who!" Jojo, The Cat and I all said.

What's a Who?

Horton began swimming around the river. He floated on his back as he began singing, "On the fifteenth of May. In the jungle of Nool. In the heat of the day, In the cool of the pool, He was splashing," Horton sung in perfect pitch.

Splash! The water went. It really was a sight, animals singing about Horton. I felt so relaxed, just swimming along to this jungle beat. I was relaxing in the water, wondering if life in Seuss is always like this.

"Enjoying the jungle's great joys, When Horton the elephant," Horton sung.

"Horton the Elephant!" Jojo and I sung.

"Horton the Elephant!" Everyone sung. Except the Cat. Where did he go? Disappeared. Again.

"Heard a small noise…" He said. I heard a very faint calling. What was that? I couldn't recognise the voice, but it did sound familiar for some reason. I dunked my head underwater for a second. That relaxed my red cheeks. I came back up to the Jungle still singing.

The orange bird girl began singing a solo, "So Horton stopped splashing. He looked toward the sound."

"That's funny," I said.

"Thought Horton." Apparently Horton and I think the same. "There's no one around." Horton sung. Okay, how much singing is in this world? Give me about a week and I'll want to rip out everyone's voice box.

The green bird stepped up for her solo "Then he heard it again."

The blue bird took over from her green counterpart, "Just a very faint yelp."

"As if some tiny person were calling for help," Horton sung as he looked towards

"Help! Help!" The tiny, familiar voice yelped again. I know I've heard it somewhere. A long time ago, but I've heard it before.

Horton began looking around, "I'll help you," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Said Horton," The blue Bird Girl sung.

"But who are you, and where?" Horton sung to the air.

"He looked and he looked," The orange Bird Girl sung.

"He could see nothing there," the green Bird Girl sung.

"But a small speck of dust, Blowing past..." All three bird girls sung.

Everything went silent for a brief moment as everyone in the Jungle watched a small speck fly through the air and stop right in front of Horton.

"Through the air," the whole Jungle sung.

"I say! How confusing!" Horton began. I inwardly sighed. I knew his big monologue was coming up. And this one takes forever.

"I've never heard tell. Of a small speck of dust that is able to yell, So you know what I think? Why I think that there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust," he said, passionately. I had to admit, I was kind of lost in his words. No actor could ever do this speech as well as Horton was really doing it.

"Some poor little person, Who's shaking with fear. That he'll blow in the pool! He has no way to steer! He's alone in the universe! I'll just have to save him

Because after all, A person's a person, no matter how small." He said. I almost felt like crying, he did this so beautifully.

"A person's a person no matter how-Small..."

The whole jungle began singing again. The harmony echoing through. "Who who wah dah, who who who wah dah dah dah. who who wah dah who who."

Watching what Horton was doing, the Bird Girls began singing again, "So, gently, and using The greatest of care, The elephant stretched. His great trunk through the air, And he lifted the dust speck. And carried it over. And placed it down," they sung prettily.

The dust speck landed on the fluffy pink flower. Horton smiled warmly "Safe!" He sighed.

"On a very soft clover. " The bird girls harmonised. It really was a beautiful sight. The calm jungle and the safe and sound feeling to it. But theres something wrong. I can feel it. I wish I could get back home though. There's a show to put on!

Wait. What about school?

* * *

_A/N: Ohh, a cliffhanger. Okay, next chapter will be based at the school (which I still have to name…)_

_Kathy: But I don't care about school!  
__**Me:** *Rolls eyes* Do you want to be killed off?  
__**Kathy:** ... I love school.  
__**Me:** That's better.  
__**Jojo:** When do I get to sing 'Its Possible'?  
__**Me:** Soon!  
__**Jojo:** How about 'Havin' A Hunch'?  
__**Me:** Write a story about Seussical, they said, it'll be fun they said..._


	5. Back At School

_A/N: Filler chapter? Yes. Do I feel ashamed? No. It makes a lovely addition to ruining Kathy's life..._  
_**Kathy:**__ I am getting therapy when this is over right?_  
_**Me:**__ Yeah yeah, sure sure._  
_**Jojo:**__ And I am too yeah?_  
_**Me:**__ Maybe I didn't think this through..._

_I saw "The Addams Family" not long ago and I want to dedicate this chapter to Anthony, he played Pugesly, I met him at Stage Door and he was so lovely! And the cutest thing in the world, he could totally be Jojo someday!_  
_**Jojo:**__ I'm not getting replaced am I? _  
_**Me:**__ No Jojo, you're safe._  
_But I totally recommend going to see it if you're in Sydney! And go to stage door and meet the cast. They're all so lovely and nice! I even met John Waters!_

_Anyway, I told you I'd update soon, and I have! Be proud of me! _

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_  
_**Back at school**_  
_**Gen's POV**_

* * *

I woke up feeling really refreshed. I'd woken up before my roommates, Amy, my twin sister and Kathy, our best friend had woken up. So I just relaxed in my bed. Wow, I couldn't ask for a better life right now. Perfect friends. And the best school ever, Wallflower High For Performing, makes one amazing life for a dancer like me.

I love dance. Amy and I have been doing it since we were really young. We both do Jazz but Tap is my thing and Amy is a classical ballet dancer. I can't do pointe to save my life, while Amy can barely Tap so I guess we're pretty even.

Once the alarm went off, I dragged myself out of my warm bed. I shivered a little, and sighed to myself. So did Amy. We're both pretty organised and proactive, but Kathy was still in bed. Amy and I exchanged glances. This happened every morning. It's my turn to rip her covers off, but I don't want to.

As if reading my mind, Amy said, "It's your turn this morning," as she took we hair out of a plait. She shook her head like one of those girls from a shampoo ad.

I grumbled under my breath, and went over to Kathy's bed. I grabbed her soft, fluffy blanket (how does she always manage to get the good bedding?) and ripped it off.

Amy gasped, I screamed. The bed was empty. Now, that wouldn't have been too bad, if it weren't for the red stains on the bed. If it were just empty we would have assumed she was in the dance studios, but there normally isn't blood on her bed. These weren't just little redish-brown stains either, these were red, blood stains. But they were in a weird top hat shape on her white sheets.

"Where's Kathy?" I said with a shaky voice.

Amy came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "There could be a simple, logical explanation for all this," she said. Though she was trying to be calm, I could hear the fear and tremble in her voice. She quickly pulled herself together and in a calm, confidant voice, she spoke, "Like that scab on leg was peeled off and she began bleeding, so she woke up and tried to clean herself up."

I nodded, but as I did, something shiny and sliver caught my eye. It was coming off Kathy's bedside table. My throat closed up. I went over and picked it up.

Amy gasped. "Kathy's charm bracelet," she breathed. We knew this meant trouble. Amy went over to Kathy's set if drawers. Her pyjamas were there. So maybe Kathy just forgot to put her bracelet on.

The door flew open. It was James. Kathy's ex. What's he doing here?

"Hey, Amy."

Oh right. Amy and James are still friends. Even after he broke Kathy's heart and set it on fire. Of course I was James' friend until he broke up with Kathy. Now I can't stand him half the time.

"Not the time James," I snapped. We don't have time to talk to him. We need to find Kathy.

James walked over. "Guys, what's going on?" He said. No words were needed, I just showed him the bracelet. He swore under his breath. "What?" He said, puzzled.

We all knew, very well, that if Kathy went somewhere without her bracelet, she's in trouble. It's the most important thing she owns. Even though its pretty old, it's still a shiny sliver colour with a single charm hanging off it. The charm is a little red and white striped square charm, she's never put another charm on it, which I find kind of weird. But I guess why its so important to her is because it was a necklace when she was a baby. It was given to her by her birth mother. As she grew older, she made it an anklet and now a bracelet. She never goes anywhere without it. At least not by choice. It means the whole world to her and losing it would just break her already delicate heart. She says it gives her a sort of connection to her birth mum.

James looked at Kathy's bed. A puzzled look came across his face. "Weird..."he breathed.

"What?!" I snapped. I'm the more short tempted twin. Amy's the cool, calm one. "Are you here just to cause trouble? Or do you have a good reason?"

"I do have a good reason Genevieve Forrest. That's why I'm here," James snapped. "I saw something like that on Andrew's bed this morning. I was wondering if you knew where he was. Doesn't he often go to the dance rooms with Kathy in the morning?" James said. He came closer to Kathy's bed. I nodded. That's why Kathy was out early, she was with Andrew in the dance studios. I honestly don't know why she bothers, she's already a really good dancer. But it makes her happier so I'm not going to say anything. But she's just not wearing her charm bracelet. Everything's going to be okay.

"These marking on the bed...Kathy's and Andrews. They're practically the same, like they were both made by the same stamp. And this proves there's a connection with their disappearances."

"Andrew's missing too?! Oh crap, this is not good at all," I worried. Where were they? How come Kathy left her bracelet behind? Why now?

"Or," level-headed Amy said. "They're just down in the dance rooms together. The stains could be simply explained. And it's not a big deal," she reasoned.

"Okay guys, here's the plan," James said. Trust him to take charge. "Amy and I will see if they're in the dance studios and the west side of the school. Gen, because you're the best runner, could you look around the east side if the school, and the oval. This could just be a prank. Meet back here at eight if you can't find them."

"Deal, let's go. And I'll prove that there's nothing to worry about," Amy said, pulling me out the door with James.

Let the wild chase begin.

* * *

_A/N: Please bare with me. I needed a sub-plot that wasn't sappy (for once) so I thought this would be great for it._


End file.
